Just another revealation story
by Jasmine-N-Leaves
Summary: What started out as a hunting trip with Prince Arthur, Sir Leon and Merlin, ended with only two returning to Camelot. Will the third return in time to save the others? Magic reveal story, my version. And there are not enough stories with Leon. Set between season 2 and 3. Chapter 2 REPOSTED! See inside for explanation.
1. Hunting trips and Bandits

So, this is my first (and possibly only) Merlin story, and is my version of a reveal story. It's been in my head for about a year, and mostly written out for about as long. This is set between season two and three, after Morgana is taken by Morgause. I may not be updating it all that much; but will try for one every three weeks or so. I hope you enjoy. Each chapter will be from a different character's point of view. This one, is Leon's.

* * *

It had been a successful hunt, despite Merlin's clumsiness. Sir Leon looked over the fire at the food as it cooked. The haul had consisted of four plump bunnies and a grouse. The rabbits caught by Prince Arthur and Sir Leon were now in a stew, that was slowly cooking in a pot thanks to Merlin, who had somehow caught the grouse. He may be clumsy, but the young man knew how to cook. Must be because of growing up where he did in a small village. The grouse had been slowly roasted over the fire and eaten while waiting for Merlin's wonderful stew. They would have had a deer as well, but Arthur had only wanted enough for the three of them. If they happened upon another deer before they had to return tomorrow, they would take it back for the kitchens. Or the lower town if Merlin complained too much about carrying it (which would totally be the point of said complaining).

Sir Leon turned from the fire and looked back behind him as he heard footsteps. Merlin came into view with an arm full of sticks and thicker branches. Once he got the fire going and the food prepped, he had headed off to find more wood. Arthur had tended to the horses in the absence of his manservant.

Leon smiled to himself as he watched the Prince give his horse a final pat on the nose. Eighteen months ago, Arthur would have done nothing but sit in front of the fire and issued orders. It seems having Merlin around back-chatting him and calling him a, what was the word he had used, a dollop-head, had sat Arthur back on his haunches. Finally having someone who wasn't a bootlicker and told him what he needed to hear and not what he wanted to hear was making a better man out of the young prince.

It was also making the future king take on more duties as more and more often, much to the annoyance and worry of King Uther, it was just the Prince and Merlin that headed into the woods with no extra guards or servants. And despite the prince's words that Merlin was often found in a daze or on the ground after an ambush, Arthur would praise the younger man for not only warning him of someone coming from behind, but most important of all, not running away, like others had in the past. And sometimes the untrained servant would be seen with a sword in his hands, and a man dead at his feet. Leon knew he would never let Merlin know how pleased and proud he was to have someone like Merlin as his servant.

The only reason that Leon was with them now was that Merlin knew that the area Arthur planned to hunt in that day had reports of bandits. Leon had been in the stables giving his horse a treat when Merlin had come in to saddle his and the prince's horses. At first Arthur had been annoyed at Merlin for interrupting the knight's day. Once he said he had nothing planned and hadn't been on a hunt for some time, Arthur was pleased to have him along, if only so Merlin would have someone else to annoy with his endless prattle.

"How's it looking Sir Leon?" Merlin asked as he dumped the pile of wood next to the fire.

"Good, I think, though you'll tell me otherwise."

"Nope, looks just about done, I'll just toss in these mushrooms I found, and it'll be ready in ten minutes."

"If you think I'm going to eat something you found out in the woods, Merlin," Arthur started to say as he came back from the horses before Merlin cut him off.

"Where do you think grouse came from Arthur?" Merlin turned his head to look at his master, and Leon swore there was a look of 'really Arthur?' on his face along with a cheeky grin. After a moment, he turned back to the pot and gave it another stir as Leon and Arthur shared a look.

It was while Merlin was washing the plates and pots in a nearby stream, that Leon asked "Arthur, may I ask why you keep Merlin around? The man talks back to you, insults you." Leon wanted to hear his Prince's answer, "Not to mention you are heard repeatedly saying he is the most lazy servant of all time."

Arthur didn't answer right away. He gazed in the direction his servant had gone and thought about it a moment. "Every other servant I've ever had has always sought to please me in every way because I am the Prince, to the point where I can't stand to have them around. Merlin, as you've pointed out, doesn't see me as the Prince, he sees me as 'an arrogant clot-pole'."

"What is that by the way?" Leon asked.

"No idea," he tossed the stick he had been playing with into the fire, watching the embers fly into the night sky before continuing, "point is, he tells me what needs to be done, not just agreeing to what I'm told to do. You've seen him, he makes me see what is the right thing to be done. My father has lost touch with his people a little. Merlin helps me to see them and knows what they like to see their Prince do."

"Yes he is just about the worst servant I've ever had, but he's a good adviser, and possibly, the best friend I've ever had. You tell him that, and I'll have you in the stocks for a week." Arthur looked pointedly at him as he stood and moved around to another part of the fire.

Leon smiled. Merlin really was changing the prince, as not too long ago, he would have been thrown out of the kingdom. On the other hand, not too long ago, Arthur would have never thought a servant could ever be his friend. As the third member of their party returned and put the dinner dishes away, they settled down and got comfy for the night, the night sounds of the forest settling with them.

As soon as they got sorted, Merlin and Arthur got into it over something that had started earlier that day. As he expected, it was Arthur that started it. "See Merlin, I told you there was nothing to be worried about. The reports were just that, reports, nothing to them."

"There could have been. The King would have been furious with me if something had happened and I didn't ask Sir Leon along. At least I managed to convince you to put on the mail."

Leon tuned them out a little and looked around. He noticed that Merlin always called him Sir Leon. He guessed it was because he had always been kind to the boy.

He thought back to the first time he had met him. From what he knew, Merlin had been serving the Prince about six months. He, himself had been at Camelot for several years; when Arthur had asked him along on a patrol one week. It was the second night that Leon noticed it. Once again Merlin had returned from looking after the horses, seen that there was no dinner left and pulled something from his saddle bag to eat. Leon went over and asked him if he had anything, at first the boy denied it.

"Merlin? Have you had any supper?" Leon pressed, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"No. I was ordered to see to the horses and when I got back, the pot was empty." Leon heard the sound of resignation in his voice. Clearly it was something that happened a lot.

Leon asked, "Who ordered you?" As he knew it hadn't been Arthur.

"I don't know." Merlin answered, but he was looking over at the other knights.

Leon nodded and was about to say something when one of the others spotted his second helping still sitting next to the fire.

"Hey Leon, you going to eat this?"

"Actually, I was saving it for Merlin, he hasn't had any yet since he had to look after the horses again." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the younger man look at him in astonishment. He had added the last bit on to see Arthur's reaction; he was rewarded when he saw Arthur snap his head up and look at his servant. As Leon made his way over to his plate he noticed Arthur had turned his attention to Sir Blewett.

On his return to Merlin with the plate, he heard Arthur say "Since Merlin has looked after us and the horses before himself, he gets out of dish duty. Blewett, gather them up and clean them, and once Merlin's finished his, clean and return Leon's plate as well."

After that, Leon had noticed that Arthur always made sure that he set a plate aside for Merlin and that someone attended to the horses while Merlin started dinner. That was also around the time when the Prince started to leave the castle on hunts with just Merlin. He tuned back into the conversation when Merlin called Arthur's name in a low voice. Leon looked over at the servant, as the tone was worried.

"Merlin, is this another one of your funny feelings?" Arthur replied in an exasperated voice, clearly another thing that was long standing.

"No, Arthur, look out!" Faster than Leon thought possible, Merlin leapt up, crossed the clearing and leapt over Arthur. The clatter of leather armour and two grunts of pain alerted the two men that someone was there as both Merlin and the assailant disappeared over the small rise behind the prince.

Leon and Arthur jumped up with Arthur's cry of "Merlin!" Leon drew his sword and saw Arthur go to draw his own, only to realise that somehow Merlin had grabbed it as he flew past. Racing across to where Merlin's gear was, he pulled the spare sword kept with it and attacked the man coming toward him. The group consisted of a dozen men, and with only the two of them, neither could spare a thought for the servant. The fighting was fierce, but as both he and the Prince were well trained, it wasn't long before the men left alive were fleeing. Leon heard a noise behind him and looked for a second and saw Merlin scramble over the rise, Arthur's sword still in his hand, though it now had blood on it.

Seeing that the lad was ok, he finished off the bandit he was fighting. As the man hit the ground, he heard two sounds he wished to never hear again.

The first was the shattering of metal. The second was of Merlin's cry.

"Arthur!" It was full of anguish as Merlin raced toward his master. Leon turned and saw that one of the men had managed to shatter the spare sword and in the moment of Arthur's confusion, had speared him. Merlin attacked the man and pushed him back a couple of paces, enough to collapse next to him.

"Arthur!?" Merlin cradled his head and before Leon could take two steps to finish off the bandit, Merlin let out a cry of anger, anguish and terror, his eyes flashing gold. The bandit flew several dozen metres before hitting a tree, the sounds of broken bones and the fact the man never moved again making it clear he was dead.

Leon froze a moment as he wrapped his head around what had happened. Merlin had flung the man with magic; but more than that, he had done it without uttering a single word. He took a couple of steps toward the younger men, Merlin looking up at him in terror. Whether at the thought that Arthur was dead, or what Leon himself would now do, he didn't know. What he did know, was that Merlin was the only one who could save him.

"Merlin? Can you save him?" Leon laid his sword down and saw a little of the terror leave the servant's eyes. He nodded and looked for his bag. Leon headed to it and brought it over.

"The only way is with magic, you ok with me using it on him?"

"Do it." Leon left the man to it and hauled the bodies over the rise that Merlin had vanished over earlier. He looked at him every time he passed with another body. Of the twelve that had attacked them, only five had escaped. After Leon had dumped the last one, he returned to Merlin's side. "Anything I can do?"

Merlin looked at him a moment before shaking his head and focusing again on Arthur. He hadn't stopped saying incantations since he got to work. At least the bleeding had stopped, and some colour had returned to the Prince. Leon, now at a loose end, simply watched.

It had been almost half an hour since he had gone down when Leon noticed Arthur's eyes flutter open, just as Merlin's own eyes glowed gold as he finished his latest spell. Leon was about to tell Arthur not to be afraid, but the Prince moved faster. His hand still held the shattered end of the sword and as he rolled away, he brought it up to ward Merlin off. As the blade came up, it sliced open the servant's arm.


	2. Magic!

A/N: Hi there! I know that I said that I would try and update every three weeks or so, but between helping my Dad on the property to fix stock waters from sun up to sun down and working in town three days a week (Dad can't pay me at the moment), the last thing I want to do is stare at a computer. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy.

This Is a REPOST! I added a couple of paragraphs as something popped up while I was writing this and it needed to be started here.

* * *

Arthur had opened his eyes to a familiar face streaked with tears and was about to ask his servant what he was being a girl about when he saw his eyes glow gold. The first thought that flew through his head was that Merlin was trying to enchant him. He felt a hilt in his hand, rolled away from Merlin and brought it up. As he stood, he saw he had slashed his left arm badly. His balance was off as he suddenly grew lightheaded and he fell to one knee. He looked for Leon, worried that the man he thought of as a friend had finally turned against them.

"Arthur, it's ok, Merlin just saved your life." Leon said, holding a placating hand out to him while moving to stand between the pair. His voice was calm, though he caught a hint of worry in it.

Arthur was having none of it. "He's a sorcerer, he used magic on me." The Prince, still holding the broken blade made an advance toward the stricken man.

"Arthur, look at your side, the hole in your chain mail, you would have been dead long before we could have gotten you anywhere near Camelot. Sire, please."

Arthur could see the pleading look in the Knight's eyes, but the warnings he had been hearing about magic his whole life, still made him wary. He looked at the area that felt tender and was horrified at the amount of blood he could see. He probed the area and found the hole in the chain mail, it was wide, as was the matching rip in his tunic. He turned to Merlin, to ask why.

Only to see that he was on the ground, with half of Sir Leon's cloak wrapped around him. The other half was being torn into strips by the knight and wound around his arm. Arthur took a step toward them, only to have Merlin try to back away from him, terror in his eyes. Arthur froze at that development. If Merlin was powerful, why was he so afraid of Arthur, who had no magic.

"Sire, I think it best if you pack everything up, we need to get moving. We need to get him somewhere we can attend to his arm." Leon said as he placed himself between master and servant again.

"If he has magic, why doesn't he heal himself?" Arthur asked as he dropped the useless sword remanent.

"It doesn't work that way. Magic users can't use their own magic to heal themselves. It's too complicated to explain right now, we have to go." Arthur saw the Knight relax as he dropped it, and wondered when Leon had become so relaxed around the sorcerer.

As Arthur gathered their things up, going slowly as he was still feeling the blood loss from his wound combined with the adrenalin rush ending, he heard Leon ask "Merlin, where's your cabin?"

Arthur turned at that and caught Merlin's look of worry and surprise.

"There's no way you're honing your skills inside the walls of the castle, where is it?" Leon asked again.

Arthur could see that Merlin was now so weak from blood loss and the shock of him slicing his arm open, that he couldn't speak. Instead his eyes flashed with magic, and a light breeze blew leaves away. In the light of the quarter moon and stars, they saw a clear path. Arthur looked at him, then Leon before finishing tying down the last of their things.

Leon helped him to mount then the knight went to pass up Merlin, only to find himself flinching.

"Sire, he rendered himself unconscious with that last bit, he's in no condition to do anything." Leon said as he lifted the unconscious magician onto the horse. Nodding, Arthur held the younger man in place as Leon mounted and lead the way

"How did you know he had a cabin out here?" Arthur asked as they rode. While he had a million questions, that one seemed to be the easiest to have answered. He had wrapped an arm around the dark-haired man, keeping him tight against himself. He could feel that Merlin was cold, his light jacket doing nothing to keep the last of the cool nights at bay.

"The village I grew up in had a healer who was able to apply what little magic she had, to her craft. She lived outside the town, so that the town couldn't be accused of hiding a sorcerer. I figure if Merlin is as powerful as I think he is, there is no way he's practicing in the castle." Leon replied.

Well that explained why he wasn't as worried as Arthur, he grew up with good magic around him. "Did you ever have trouble with magic?" Thinking that the man was very supportive of the fight against magic. Come to think of it, it seemed to him that only in the last few decades had there been any trouble with it. He wondered at the reason his father had turned on magic. Wondering again if what Morgause had said, what the apparition of his mother had talked of; was true.

"Only when an evil sorcerer came to the village. The healer left to make the other follow, the other one stole her powers and killed her so she could try and take on Uther." Leon turned in his saddle to look back at him and Merlin,

"Healing magic like she had, is only ever used for good, and those who choose to study it cannot attain the powers we saw in Merlin."

"Merlin healed me." He pointed out.

"Yes, but it was not easy for him. For someone who can fling a person fifty yards without a word, healing that wound should have only taken a few minutes and a handful of murmured words. It took him almost double that. My guess, is that he's focused mostly on spells that can help you, healing spells he's only glanced at and never really studied."

Arthur asked how he knew so much about healing magic, the answer was the healer that lived near where he grew up had taught him about magic.

Arthur nodded as they entered a clearing and there to the left of them was a small hut, half embedded into the cliff behind it. It was made of many branches woven together creating the walls and roof, with mud and leaves filling the holes. Reeds from the nearby creek that he could hear made the roof waterproof, layered together like thatch. In front of them, was a small hill that rose above the cabin. A fire pit and several logs were placed a few metres from the entrance, and nearby, a small fenced area held a number of plants in what Arthur assumed to be a herb garden.

Arthur helped Leon get Merlin off the saddle and into the hut. Apparently, Merlin was awake enough to get the fire going, as Leon laid him on the bed, causing Arthur to stare a moment at the merry flames. Arthur busied himself getting water and placing it over the fire to boil to cover his momentary pause while Leon pulled off the makeshift bandages to get a good look at the wound. Arthur winced at the damage done to the boy's arm, it was still bleeding a lot and looked like ribbons.

"Sire, once the water boils, can you clean the wound? I'm going to see if I can find some herbs to help."

Arthur, while still uneasy at being around his manser…, the sorcerer, nodded and set about organising supplies to clean the wound once the water boiled.

It had only been a few minutes before Leon returned with the saddlebags, followed by a man dressed in robes. Arthur didn't recognise him, but when he spoke, Merlin turned toward his voice. "Leon, what's this? Who is he?"

"Someone who can help, Sire." Leon replied as he dropped the bags at the door and stood between him and the man Arthur had realised was a druid by his robe.

"I've just about had all the magic I can stand tonight, Leon." His voice tired.

"I would not be here if all was well, Prince Arthur. Emrys will die before you reach Camelot and your own wounds will reopen if I do not finish what he started; this cannot happen." The druid spoke for the first time. His voice was soft and respectful, not something Arthur was expecting from a person whose kind he and his father had hunted. Something about what he said triggered a question.

"Who's Emrys?"

"Merlin is Emrys?!" Leon asked at the same time. Arthur looked at him at that, hearing the tone of recognition, as did the druid, who had now moved next to Merlin.

"Answers are best for later, for now I must heal him."

Arthur nodded and moved aside as the druid started to speak. As he watched, the wound closed and the skin sealed over it, all that was left was a slight pink scar. He looked to be in his late sixties, a little younger than Guias, but not by much. He had grey hair that could almost be called white, and it was just clinging to the man's head by a few wispy strands. His face was deeply lined, testament to a life of hardship and sorrow, but not without joy if the laughter lines around his eyes were to be believed. The violet coloured eyes, that were currently a shade of gold, showed concern for the man he was healing, as well as a hint of mystery; at what, Arthur could not guess.

The druid muttered a few more words before turning to the two men. "He will awaken later. No doubt you injured him while he was healing you?" The druid pointed to Arthur's side, making him look at the wound. It had reopened, judging by the fresh blood that he could only now just feel sliding down his hip, and he was only starting to notice the dizziness.

"If you would allow me Prince Arthur? You will bleed out before you reach the castle. Emrys was only able to block the blood from leaving your body, but he was unable to heal the wound entirely."

Arthur looked a moment at the older man before shooting a look at Leon. The blonde knight nodded and Arthur nodded to the druid, knowing that Leon would have his back. Arthur never took his eyes off him as he muttered a few words and the wound sealed until nothing but a faint scar was left, looking like it was months old. It had stung slightly, making him gasp, but he didn't feel any different.

"I don't feel any less dizzy." He said, lowering his shirt from where he had lifted it so Gedren could see the wound.

"Magic cannot replace the blood lost, only the body can. It will take time. You might feel dizzy for a day or two, Sire. If I may, I suggest you refrain from doing anything that requires using a lot of energy. You will feel dizzy if you over do things." The elderly druid looked a moment over at the sleeping manservant, a look of concern flitting across his features for a moment before it vanished.

"Yes, Arthur woke just as Merlin finished a spell, healing the wound in his side." Leon said as he handed the druid a cup of tea as they sat down after the man had healed Arthur's wound. "He took a lot longer to heal Arthur."

"Emrys' wound was easier, and he doesn't have the healing powers I do. He has been focusing on learning about how best to protect the Once and Future King."

As Arthur took the cup handed to him, he asked "Who are you? Why do you call him Emrys?" He had way too many questions running through his head, but he knew that only Merlin would be able to answer the majority of them. So he settled for

"My name is Gedren, Sire. I have lived most of my life on the border of your lands and those of Cenred. I have helped Emrys as much as I have been able. I heard his cry for help when you were wounded. The whole of magic heard it. He knew he would not be able to heal you and asked for help." He took a drink, his face telling the Prince he was savoring the simple blend that Merlin favored. Even Arthur had to agree, it was nice.

"And as for him," he looked at Merlin, continuing his tale, "There is a story, a prophecy if you will, among my kin. He, along with the Once And Future King, will bring about a time of great peace. Together they will bring magic back to the land, unite the five kingdoms and bring about the time of Albion."

"Once and Future King? There's no way you mean my father. He won't ever allow magic back."

"No. I must be going." He stood and made his way toward the door. "He will wake soon. It would be best if someone watched him until he does. Occasionally, magic folk can become ill when another uses magic on them to heal. If he becomes feverish keep him cool. If the fever does not break by dawn, burn this, it contains sage, wolfsbane, holly and ivy, it acts as a signal that someone of no magic requires it." He handed a bundle of herbs to Leon, who looked as though someone had shocked him. And with that, Gedren left.

"There is no way he meant my father." Arthur said as he stood and started pacing the room.

"I don't think he meant him, Sire." Leon said as he too came to his feet and fed more wood to the fire.

"What did he give you?" Arthur asked after a moment.

"Herbs that contain strong oils, mixed with a little magic. When burnt, the magic sends the scent to the person who created it, informing them that someone needs their help." Leon answered as he put it in the packs. Arthur saw him turn to the bed as he himself heard movement.

* * *

 _This next part is from Merlin's POV._

* * *

Merlin slowly woke, feeling lightheaded and his left arm feeling like it did after one of Arthur's training sessions. He lifted it to look at it, only to stop as he recognised his surroundings. Memories of earlier that night came back. His head snapped up as he saw Arthur and Leon near the fireplace. He flinched away from Leon as the knight came toward him.

"Hey, Merlin, how are you feeling?" Merlin heard the caring tone, but didn't trust it. He knew that Leon was one of the King's biggest supporters against magic.

Unsure of how either of them felt, Merlin didn't look either of them in eye, instead, focusing on the blanket in front of him.. "What happened?" He asked, his voice raspy. He knew there was no way the wound Arthur had given him would have healed like it did without magic.

"A druid named Gedren came, he healed you." Leon said, passing him a cup of water.

Merlin started at the name. "What was he doing here? He and his tribe usually live in the forests surrounding Ealdor." He took a drink as Leon answered.

"he said that he heard your cry for help when Arthur was hurt. I've heard that magic users can communicate with one another." Leon said as he refilled the cup Merlin handed to him.

"Yes, about that Leon, how about you explain how you know so much? But first, sorcerer" the name said with a little distain, "how long have you been practicing magic?" Arthur stopped his pacing next to the fireplace.

Merlin hung his head as he answered his master, "I was born with it." He figured he had better show a little of what he could do. He looked at the cup in his hand and let the magic flow. It felt like cool water running through his veins instead of over his skin. He heard Arthur gasp as his eyes glowed, and then step back as the cup started to float. "I've been able to do this stuff since before I could talk." He said as he twitched his magic and moved the cup around the room.

"And throwing that guy earlier?" Leon asked, following the cup and plucking it out of the air as it passed him

Merlin let the magic fall back into his centre as he answered. "That is instinctual. Like yours is to bring up your sword when you're attacked, mine is to fling them away. I've had to be careful since coming here, but I've managed."

He looked over at Arthur and saw the shock in his face. "What happens now?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Arthur took his time answering, and the longer it took, the more worried Merlin got.

"I need time to think about all this." He said, moving from his spot at the fireplace toward the door. Merlin saw the worry and the slightest hint of fear in his eyes when he looked back. "Just one thing, the thing with Morgause? How much was real, and why did you side with my father?"

Of all the things to ask, it had to be that one. Now it was Merlin's turn to take his time. "I don't know how much of that night was real and how much was Morgause's words, but your mother was there that night. I know what spirits feel like, and she was real, not an apparition. I'm sure, that if she had been allowed to stay longer, explain things in full, it would have made a lot more sense. I think Morgause only allowed her to say a few things, just enough to nudge you into killing your father; which was her real goal. As for your father, if you had killed him, it would have torn you apart. The horror of what you had done, along with his use of magic to bring you into the world would have destroyed you. Even as you fought him, I could see it was tearing you up."

"So you risked turning me from magic forever so I wouldn't kill my father?" Arthur had now turned to face him fully, and Merlin saw disbelief in his face.

"Growing up without a father is one thing, but committing patricide, regicide, living with the knowledge that you killed your own father, the King; it would have sent you into a depression that could have destroyed Camelot. Yes, I turned you against it then, but I just couldn't let you kill your own father."

Merlin watched as Arthur processed that. As the man was about to head into the first rays of the new day, Merlin called out to him. "Arthur, what are you going to tell people when they ask where I am?" He knew he wouldn't be returning with the other two. He saw Leon's eyes widen at that.

"I don't know. Who else in Camelot knows?"

"Just Giaus." Merlin said, "My mother asked him to watch out for me."

"You aren't returning with us?" Leon asked as he looked between the Prince and Merlin.

Merlin answered with sadness in his voice, "I think, right now, me being around wouldn't help matters."

Arthur nodded, "I need time to think this out, Leon. If I asked it, would you be able to find a way for me to talk to my mother?" He didn't turn to face him.

Silence filled the room. Merlin looked at his Prince, shock running through him. "If that is what you wish me to do, I will find a way." Merlin watched with sadness as his master left without actually formaly requesting him to find a way to talk to Yigraine. Just before the door closed behind the older man, Merlin uttered a few words.

"Hwonne hleórberan galdere eallunga mearcpæþ gewardod anlædan drút. Earfoþháwe onhæle mándæe."

He watched as his magic cocooned Arthur a moment, outlining him in gold before it was absorbed. His eyes glowing at their conclusion. He knew that Leon hadn't seen that, only those with magic can see magic.

"Merlin, what was that?" Leon asked when he saw the servant's eyes.

Merlin stood and headed to the back of the room, closed off by a reed mat hanging from the roof. "When he's ready to accept me as I am, and with no fear, the path he sees will lead him to me. Remind him that I will serve him till the day I die. You can only use magic to find this place, don't try to come back, you will only get lost. There is a stream to the east of here, beyond the ridge. You'd better tell him to wash the blood off his clothes before you head back into Camelot, unless you want more awkward questions. Get Russel to be his manservant, he's good. Watch out for him. Goodbye Sir Leon." And with that, he slipped behind the partition and into the tunnels of the mountain. Merlin had a feeling it was going to be some time, if ever, before he saw either one of them again.

* * *

A/N: The spell I translated roughly into Old English. The meaning of the spell is something along the lines of:

"When he accepts the warlock for all that he is, the path he sees will lead him to his friend. Let him be hidden from those that would harm them both."

I realised that Arthur's point of view is a little short, as is Merlin's, so I joined them together. In fact, so far, Leon's POV's are the longest, so I think most of this will be from his view point.

A/N2: Also, this story has headed in a direction I wasn't planning, a few characters decided to pop in that I hadn't planned on. So until I get the story back on track or the characters stop messing with it, this might be the last one for a while.


End file.
